Therapy
by Alrye
Summary: "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Cried the frightened, blindfolded Hanyou as his semi naked body was pinned down and his hands bound behind his back. "Sesshomaru, help!"


Hello my lovelies! I know, I know. Work on updates... sorry I would if these damned Plot Bunnies would quit attacking me for everything but what I'm suppose to be working on! But anyway! I'm almost done with Bride of the Red Moon and I might make another DBZ fic soon.

I'm still working on Falling for the Kitsune, that won't be over for a while. Once I finish re-uploading the chapters, updates will be slow going. Same thing with Under Autumn Leaves, though the updating for that one is going really slow... -Sighs-

Anyway. I hope you all like this oneshot and please check out my challenges! You can see one here in the InuYasha section or you can go to my profile and look down at my stories. It's the same challenge, just different sections. If you have any requests feel free to leave a PM or in your review.

Anyway onto the warnings and disclaimer!

Warnings: AU, I guess you can consider it Shota, mild violence, Language (just in case), and Lemon.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, the creators and everyone who has copyrights to the show and Manga series does. So don't even think of suing me.

Summary: "Who are you! Why are you doing this!" Cried the frightened, blindfolded Hanyou as his semi naked body was pinned down and his hands bound behind his back. "Sesshomaru, help!"

* * *

><p>"Sess... this is so stupid..." Whined the smaller of the two.<p>

"Come now, Yasha... Our couple's trainer told us we have to do this..." The bigger one said.

There was a sigh as they went back to writing in their "Fantasy Diaries" as part of their couples training seeing as the smaller one was just recently come of age and gone into their first heat, which ended up with him in the hospital. The older of the two had been too rough forgetting that his young mate was half mortal and couldn't hand things like a true pure blood demon, but he commended the boy for trying.

But still after that trip to the hospital, the elder of the two had gone out and sought a Couple's Trainer, or a Sex Trainer(whatever the mortals called them) to help them find a comfortable playing field for them when it came to sex. So far they were into their third month of the training program and they had to admit the woman running the program were pretty good with what she did.

"Okay... I'm done..." InuYasha said closing his Diary.

"Alright. I'm almost done." Sesshomaru said as he continued to write. "There... Now then, how about we drop these off the woman and go out to dinner? I'm sure you don't feel like cooking after having to write your sexual fantasies down."

"Okay." InuYasha said as he got up, stretching as he went. He tied the knot on his diary and gave it to his brother as he went and changed his clothes. With his brother, they never went to a random fast food joint, his brother liked eating at fancy places, moderate, but fancy never the less.

Sesshomaru laughed as he pulled his glasses off and set them down. Being demons in modern times was so difficult. You had to be careful not to alert the humans to more than what they already know. Sesshomaru growled, he hated not being able to be open about himself. Humans had lived with demons among them for thousands of years!

'Well this goes to prove that ignorance is bliss...' He thought while he put the books into his bag, grabbed a black ribbon, tying his hair up in a ponytail and gathered his car keys and cellphone up. InuYasha came back down dressed in a a nice set of slacks and a plain dress shirt, nothing fancy, but still pleasing seeing as it hugged his beta's body rather suggestively.

They headed out to the car and InuYasha closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Sesshomaru smiled at his brother and let his mind wonder as he drove down the mile long drive way from their mansion to one of the main roads of the city. Ryilia, or Rye for short, was a strange woman who helped demons with their sex lives.

She was very smart for a human. Though he wondered if she was truly mortal or not. She knew all the breeds of demons and even their sub breeds. She knew their habits, mating rituals and how they had sex. Those that mated with in their own species or clans, didn't need her help, they knew what to do, but for Sesshomaru and InuYasha, that wasn't the case.

He smirked as he recalled her scolding him for putting his mate into the hospital because of his lack of skills in the bedroom. Back then he was livid and had been about to rip her to pieces when the little bitch, and he meant little(the woman only stood at 5 foot nothing!), pulled out a tazer gun and shocked the living shit out of him!

Of course when he recovered and tried to again she shocked him again. After the third failed attempt he just backed off and glared at her. She smiled smugly at him and told them that when InuYasha was out of the hospital that they were to come to her office the next day and she would evaluate their sex life. Needless to say they were at her office the following day after InuYasha was allowed to leave.

She learned that Sesshomaru had been fighting off the urge to mate fore nearly 250 years waiting for his brother to mature so he could mate with him. And when she learned that InuYasha was a Hanyou, she shocked the shit out of Sesshomaru another 10 times, all the while saying that he should man up to the pain.(You try being tazered in the balls! That shit hurts!)

After that, she put them on strict sex diets. For InuYasha, he had to work on self pleasure: finding his G-spots and hitting the big O from just those spots. She even gave him a list of toys and tools that would help him. Sesshomaru had to work on self restraint: He got to watch InuYasha play with himself, but he wasn't allowed to touch more than foreplay would allow.

That was their first month, the second month after she had watched the videos and read over the records she asked both of them to keep she allowed them to have sex twice a week to see how well InuYasha could hand Sesshomaru and how well the older demon could hold back the tsunami of hormones in his body. That had helped out greatly, the two fucked like bunnies nearly everyday, even thought they were only suppose to do it twice a week(they didn't tell her that; Sesshomaru didn't want to be tazed again).

Now they were in their third month of training. Rye asked them to write diaries of all their sexual fantasies and thoughts or concerns. From there she was going to read them and give them a scenario training, or Role play. Sesshomaru looked at her as if she had gone insane and InuYasha rolled over laughing as he pictured Rye standing in their bedroom holding her tazer while Sesshomaru was dressed as a French Maid cursing up a storm.

When that tidbit of info met his ears, Sesshomaru nearly strangled his mate and of course was tazered yet again. In fact it was because of Rye that he was now terrified of short people and tazer guns! He even made InuYasha buy knock out gas because he didn't want him using that vile piece of technology. (whoever created it was going to die if he ever found out who made it and if they were dead already, he hoped they burned in the deepest pits of hell.)

Sesshomaru pulled into the parking lot of Rye's office and quickly went in. The woman was just leaving for the night when he walked up to her and pulled out the diaries.

"Here."

"Thanks. You know you could have given them to me at the end of the week... But all well. I'll call some time tomorrow or the day after to give one of you a scenario to play out with the other. The point of this is to see how well you've learned your training and as well as help you explore other methods of coupling." Rye said. "But be warned, some times this part of the training can be damaging, especially if one of you has a rape fantasy."

"...And if one of us does?"

"I am only giving you a date, time, and theme. Any emotional damage done is your problem; not mine. Most couples I've helped were able to get through this, a very select few didn't. Pray you are part of the ones that will pull through." She said and walked off.

Sesshomaru following behind her.

"Remember, this final step is all about how much trust you have in each other. He has to trust that whatever happens you will always be there for him come hail and high water. And you have to trust that no matter what, all things sacred forbid that if he ends up someone's whore, he loves only you and that his heart and soul will forever be yours. That's why demons mate for life, ne?"

Sesshomaru stared at her as she walked out pressing the security codes to automatically lock once he left. Shaking his head he walked out and the building locked down as Rye jumped onto her motorcycle and took off while he stared at her. How the hell does a small ass woman ride such a huge ass bike!

'I swear that woman was put on this earth to torture me...' He growled and got in his car once more, InuYasha rubbing the sleep cutely from his eyes.

"Had a nice nap?"

"Yes... Eh? The building's closed for the night..."

"Rye just left, said she was gonna give one of us a call with the scenario." Sesshomaru said.

"Hmm... I wonder if it'll be that French maid Fantasy?" InuYasha said, eying his brother who growled menacingly at him.

"Shut... up..."

InuYasha laughed as they head off for dinner...

InuYasha was at home cleaning up when someone rang the door bell. Calling out that he was going, he hurried to the door to see Rye standing on the other side and she smiled as her little grew came in and began setting up hidden cameras in the house.

"Sorry to barge in, Yasha! But this is for the last bit of training. And I doubt you or your brother would think to have set up cameras already... anyway! I got you this to put on for your fantasy! I figured Red Riding Hood would be best for you and Lord Fluffykins because is hornier than a wolf bitch in heat. Believe me I've seen some pretty horny as wolves before! In fact I think you know Koga."

"That Wimpy Wolf?"

"Well that Wimpy wolf nearly fucked his human mate to death, though that Monk is less than holy... Anyway, during one of their sessions with me they started fucking and well... After I regained consciousness from the massive amount of blood loss via nosebleed, I had to separate the two and force on into a chastity belt and the other into a shock collar for his balls."

"Sesshomaru would cry if he heard you were going to do that to him?"

"Unless you are one hell of a masochist, I doubt any healthy male demon would want his balls shocked to the point of having scrambled eggs coming out instead of cum."

InuYasha grimaced and then laughed before he took the clothes from Rye.

"Boss, were all done."

"Thanks boys." Rye said waving her crew out the door before she headed out as well. "I have the cameras everywhere just in case you don't make it to the bedroom or you guys decide to have hot wild kinky sex anywhere else. I need this documented to make sure that things went well and for the file records. Now I best go, I have a dragon couple having issues about keeping the heat in their bed life."

InuYasha laughed as Rye walked out the door and he smiled. So he was going to set up the scenario! Perfect! He finished cleaning the house and got dinner going, he hummed to himself as he made roasted Boar's meat, seasoned to perfection seeing as Sesshomaru had a very picky pallet to please. He made steamed veggie rice balls and even pulled out a bottle of Sesshomaru's favorite red wines. He found a basket and pulled out his Fire Rat Kimono.

"Hey old friend... I need a red riding hood, think you can morph into one for me?" He asked the piece of cloth. If anyone had seen this they'd think he was completely insane, but it was very much the opposite seeing as the cloth responded to the request by turning into a riding hood for him. "Thank you... Sorry but I think you may get torn to pieces again."

Which was true, that Fire Rat Kimono could morph into any form of clothes and can clean or mend itself whenever. Back when the Feudal Era was still happening his Grandfather and Father had used this Kimono to protect them from being cut or stabbed by swords as well as protected from fires, no matter how intense the blaze was. It was his favorite gift from his father. It shimmered as if to say that it was fine.

Smiling he laid it out on the bed and pulled out the one piece dress and laid it out on the bed. Next were some thigh high soaks with cute little lack pumps. A headband and lace gloves helped to complete the outfit. Everything was red black and white. He smiled as he dug in his chest of drawers for a set of panties that his friend Sango got him to try and spice up their sex life. He loved his friend and had to remember to thank her when Sesshomaru wasn't fucking him into every available surface of the house.

Once he was sure everything was set up, he grabbed the clothes and headed into the shower to get ready for when his loving mate would get home. Turning on the Ipod Dock they kept in the bathroom and putting on some rather sexy jazz to help him get into the mood, he didn't hear the house phone ringing or the message that Sesshomaru had left saying he wasn't coming home tonight, that one of their important client's files went missing and he was going to have to spend all night retyping everything.

It was twenty minutes later that InuYasha finished his shower. He made sure to use the really expensive lavender and spicy vanilla oil that Sesshomaru loved so much on his hair and body before he combed his hair so that there would be no tangles and his brother could yank on it all he wanted with out hurting him too much. He loved rough sex with his brother, but he didn't want a repeat of their first time, that had hurt beyond any form of torture he knew.

Shaking away those thoughts, he finished drying off and fixing his hair. He stared ff with putting on the socks then the gloves and his transformed Fire Rat cape He was in the process of getting the pumps on when the power suddenly went out. InuYasha was about to question the strange black out when vicious thunder crashed over head.

He jumped and then laughed bit, a storm rolled in and knocked out the mansions power... But the backup generator should have kicked in instantly. Not liking what was happening, he quickly pulled the dress on, not bothering to get it properly on seeing as he needed the light to see what he was doing, he couldn't see as well as his brother could in total pitch black. After he was dressed, he carefully moved out of the bathroom and down the hall to the table standing in the middle of the landing.

Pulling open the drawers, he fished out the flashlight they kept there for emergencies and turned it on. He then walked down stairs and headed down another hall to the cellar door. Walking down into the basement, he frowned as he looked at the generators, the main power ones were out, but the back up ones should be running. Walking over to them, he looked at the panels that operated them.

"What the... someone manually shut them off." He said as he set the flash light down on a ledge near the panel to highlight the buttons.

As he was about to start turning the power, the flashlight suddenly shut off and when InuYasha turned to see what happened to it something was wrapped over his eyes. In a blind panic, he swung his claws and hit his attack, an electronic hiss filling the air before he was grabbed by the front of his dress and yanked, the flimsy material ripped in a heart beat allowing the Hanyou to make a quick escape.

InuYasha ran out to the stairs, screaming when his attacker grabbed his Fire Rat and ripped it to shreds. He screamed in panic now, he couldn't see and he could smell his attacker, but they had to be a demon because no human should be this strong to rip his Fire Rat nor to be able to swing him around. He tripped on the last step and fell to the floor as something heavy landed on his back, electronic grunts mixed whit own gasps and soft cries as he fought to try and free himself.

"Who are you! Why are you doing this!" Cried the frightened, blindfolded Hanyou as his semi naked body was pinned down and his hands bound behind his back.

"What's wrong, my sweet Hanyou? Afraid I'm gonna hurt ya?" came the electronic voice again, the demon was wearing something that masked his voice even from InuYasha's excellent hearing. He couldn't pick out the real voice from the overlapping voices and electronic crackling and monotone.

"Sesshomaru, help!" InuYasha cried out, kicking his feet.

"Sorry, baby, but your...'Sesshomaru' can't help ya... Hmm? A phone, can't have that now can we?"

InuYasha squeaked as he was picked up and tossed onto the man's shoulder as he moved to what he assumed was their house phone, the sound of the lamp shattering on the floor told him the man kicked the table over and the sound of the cordless phone smashing against the wall also told him that if the power came back on it would do him no good. But the mans didn't know that Sesshomaru would be home soon and would murder him for daring to lay his hands on Sesshomaru's mate!

"let me go! How did you get in here?"

"Heh... wouldn't you love to know, bitch... Mmm, that's a nice sweet little ass you have... bet your Sesshomaru does all he can to make sure you don't whore yourself out to others... bet he treats you real nice, ne?" His attacker purred, rubbing a gloved hand over his twitching hole.

"St- stop touching me! Sesshomaru!"

He kicked his feet and screamed, hoping, praying his mate would walk through the doors and soon! The man walked through their mansion, commenting on things, throwing 'junk' about as he looked for the bedroom.

"Damn... how much space is there? If we don't find yer room soon, bitch boy, I ma have to fuck ya on the nearest flat surface... I prefer my 'dame's' ta be comfy!"

InuYasha whimpered as he felt them going up the stairs, he wanted to scream again, but it was pointless, Sesshomaru wasn't coming to save him!

'No, he's coming! He'll be here soon... he's probably stuck in traffic because of the storm! Please Sess be home soon, I need you!' he thought as his attacker palmed his ass, smacking it a few times while making lewd comments about ruining him for his 'Prince Sesshomaru.'

"Aha! Finally the royal bedroom... come on princess, time to have some fun!" He was thrown onto the bed.

He kicked his feet blindly, screaming when his legs were spread wide and he felt his attacker lay between his spread legs, his hard on pressing into his slowly awaking one.

"Hmm? Princess, if I didn't know any better. I'd say you were liking this... What a slut!"

"No! S- Sess!" InuYasha cried out, wanting his mate. He was really scared now, he wanted his mate right now!

"Hmm? What's this? A cell? Ooh a missed call! Let's see who our slutty princess is secretly fucking, ne?"

"No!" InuYasha struggled, but the demon pinned him down with one hand and messed with his phone.

"You have... One new message from..." The automatic voice mail said, having been put on speaker.

"Sesshomaru." InuYasha froze, did Sesshomaru call to say he was on his way or that he was stuck in traffic!

"Press One to l-" The beep of the number being pressed filled the air.

"Yasha, I'm terribly sorry. One of our client's files went missing and I'm being forced to stay over night to try and find it. But I figured I might as well rewrite the whole thing. Lock up and don't wait up for me... I'll see you in the morning. Love you, my sweet Yasha."

'No! NO!'

"Aww, so princess, looks like your prince ain't coming home!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" InuYasha brought his feet up and kicked his attacker off of him, rolling off the bed he struggled to get his hands free.

He felt the demon's body heat and aimed to kick him when suddenly the blindfold was ripped off and he stared into the smirking face of his mate as the lights came back on, the second generator coming on. InuYasha stared at his mate in shock before he grew furious, but before he could scream, rant and rave, Sesshomaru pulled him into a deep kiss, their Youkai purring loudly as whatever Sesshomaru had been wearing wore off.

"... You- you f- fucking... bastard!" InuYasha growled between heated kisses.

"This Sesshomaru... is sorry... Mate forgive?"

"..." InuYasha knew it was childish of him but he didn't answer his alpha hoping the male would know that he had to earn the forgiveness he sought.

Sesshomaru was no fool, he knew why his mate refused to answer and he began to unbind the bit of the Fire Rate cloth he used to bind his brother's hands. The piece was dumped to the floor and would, by some miracle, be apart of the original piece by morning. He leaned over his mate, his Youkai flaring to push an tame his brother's knowing he would not so easily submit after his little prank, if you can call what Rye told him to do a prank.

InuYasha, true to his fiery temper, swiped his claws at him, attempting to rip that smirk off his face, but he growled and InuYasha gave a low growling whine as he swung again, Sesshomaru quickly catching and pinning his hand as the other came up at the same time as his feet. Sesshomaru growled when his mate kicked his stomach once again and quickly with the help of his tail, or Mokomoko as InuYasha had named it when he was still a tiny puppy.

The long fluffy appendage wrapped over his brother ad pulled him back onto the bed before it grabbed hold of his arms and held it tight. InuYasha growled again, twisting him self onto his knees and trying to bit the fluffy thing. His biggest mistake seeing as Sesshomaru quickly undid his pants, ripped of the collar he wore that changed his voice, and quickly mounted his mate.

They both tensed at the sudden intrusion. In all of InuYasha's fury, he left himself open to his mate's attack and because of it he was tighter, hotter than before and by the heavens he was loving the hot pulsing rod in his body's core.

Not giving InuYasha time to adjust, seeing as the boy already began moving on his own, Sesshomaru set a brutal pace, pounding his fiery tempered beta into the bed, making the large stable bed slam into the wall. InuYasha hissed and moaned wantonly as his mate thrust faster and harder into his core, making him see stars.

"Beta... good... Tight... hot..."

"Mmm, Al- Alpha!" InuYasha moaned screaming as his sweet spot was hit.

Sesshomaru was lost in the heat of the moment, transforming half way as his demon roared to claim the wild bitch beneath him. Lunging down and clamping his fangs into his mate's tender neck as they screamed came. InuYasha whimpered weakly, still moving his hips, his inner walls holding the softening cock as it milked out all it could from it.

Once the heat died down, Sesshomaru released his fangs and licked the wound, pulling InuYasha to lay comfortably beside, growling lowly a his sweet little bitch curled into him for warmth and protection. Settling down he smirked.

"Good night... my puppy..."

"... mmm, love you..." InuYasha mumbled softly...

The next morning they woke up to someone banging on the door and Sesshomaru went to see who the hell wanted to die, but got tazered instead. His screams brought InuYasha down and said Hanyou looked at his mate on the floor with the short woman using a cow prod to shock him.

"YOU ROTTEN JERK! WHY WON'T YOU DIE!"

"Morning Rye-san... Please stop trying to kill my mate..."

"Morning Inu-chan! Are you okay? I told him not to be so rough!" Rye said, still shocking Sesshomaru who was passed out and foam was forming at the corners of his mouth.

"It's fine! It's how demons mate... Besides with the training you gave us, it helped me get use to it and you can't expect him to be lovey dovey all time. It'll just make him crazy... Besides I liked it... a lot."

"Hmm... If you're sure... Then fine. Boys! Remove everything! You and Lord Fluffykins have passed my training and I am glad to say that you are now able to enjoy as much kinky sex as you want! Be sure to call me even if it's just to say hi!" Rye said as her crew came and removed all their spy equipment.

InuYasha nodded as Sesshomaru slowly sat up, his body shaking as he tried to focus on the short monster known as Ryilia. Once he could he stood and hid behind his mate.

"Well see ya!" Rye said once the others walked out the house with their things in hand and she skipped over to her bike.

InuYasha laughed and waved as Sesshomaru grumbled about evil human women and cursed the man who made that evil thing she kept using on him. He would bet money that not even Hiten and Manten could top her when it came to electrifying people left and right!

"So we passed?"

"Hai... now let's finish where we left off, ne?" InuYasha asked, sashaying into the house as Sesshomaru's eyes zeroed in on his mate's luscious ass.

"Your wish is my command..." He growled out and pounced his mate after he closed and locked the door...

* * *

><p>AND FIN!<p>

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru is unimpressed.

What? Because I kept tazing you? Lighten up.

InuYasha: Well Review!

And firedragonmaiden, I hope you love this! Sorry if it's crappy... But still I hope you love it!


End file.
